Behind the veil
by Itasuko-chan
Summary: HPYYHIY crossover.Inu and Kagome are exchange students at Hogwarts... Yusuke and gang are supposed to protect Harry Potter... Meanwhile, Harry suffers emotional loss... hieikag
1. Distress and Dog Ears

Behind the veil

Chapter 1: Distress and Dog Ears

Harry Potter toyed with his wand as he thought back to when he had first met Sirius Black Trying to attack him, shouting in white hot fury, then hearing his story and helping him escape. He remembered the moment of untainted happiness when he thought that he would actually have a true home. He reminisced the days when he had not a thing to fret over. These days he was but a mere shell of what he had used to be.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_

"Potter! Dinner!" Mrs. Dursley screamed. Harry sat there, not even comprehending the words said to him.

"Potter! Get down here before I come up there and hurt you!" Mr. Dursley bellowed. He sighed as he got up.

"I'm coming!" _'Bloody Dursleys, forcing me to eat. Can't they tell that I'm already fed up?'_ He ran down the stairs and started making dinner. (Yes, they were calling him to make dinner, not eat it.)

"Tomorrow my client's children are traveling here from Japan. They are going to some boarding school here, but the girl's family can't send her and her friend here when they have to, thanks to the bloody airport only having airplane tickets left for tomorrow. I'm going to pick them up in the morning. Don't cause any trouble, boy. I'm sure they'll get along with Dudley splendidly, but you, boy had better behave." Vernon ranted threateningly.

(The next day, Higurashi Shrine, Japan)

"Inuyasha! Hurry up!" Kagome said as she threw various clothes, ramen, and anything else that passed through her mind into her backpack. "What are you doing, anyway?" Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, trying to jam a red baseball cap on his head, unsuccessfully because of certain stubborn demon attributes.

"Kagome! I can't get this hat on!" he whined to Kagome as she ran over to help him. After adjusting the strap, she jammed it on his head; this time it stayed on. "So, where are we going again, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're going to a school of magic in England called Hogwarts. We're going as exchange students, it just might be useful. Here, see your letter." Inuyasha looked at the letter.

Dear Inu Yasha,

You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you are older than most students, so you will be a sixth year student for this term. After we evaluate you, (In the second week of term) we will decide your exact year. You will be taking the airplane from the Tokyo Airport to England on July 13th at 13:00, and the train to Hogwarts on September 1st at 11:00. You will find your tickets and your list of school supplies enclosed inside. I also understand that you do not speak English, therefore also inside is a charm that will translate for you.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Inuyasha closed the letter, "So? What of it?"

Kagome sighed, "Nothing, but if we don't hurry up, we'll miss our plane."


	2. Owls and Oranges, then more Owls

Chapter 2: Owls and Oranges, then more Owls

Yusuke Urameshi was walking home from school one day. "I still can't believe that Keiko is transferring schools to Yokohama High." He muttered to himself. He paused.

"I have GOT to stop talking to myself." He strolled down the violent streets of Tokyo's Red Light District, whistling as he thought about his friend.

THUMP.

Yusuke was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

When he came to, an owl was sitting on top of him with a letter in its mouth. When the owl saw that he was okay, it dropped a letter on the dazed teen's head. When Yusuke had the strength to sit up, he opened the letter. He had read it three times before screaming, "Botan!" Botan appeared out of nowhere on her oar. "What is this supposed to mean?" He demanded furiously.

"I got one too. I'm really not sure what it means. I'll take you to Koenma, and maybe he'll have an idea or two about this." Botan offered.

"There's no need, I'm here." Koenma said as he appeared next to them.

"YOU BAKA!" Yusuke yelled as Koenma explained the letters. "You sent our profiles as exchange students to some weird psycho magic school just so we can protect some kid!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma were seated in a popular restaurant that Kurama had suggested.

"Indeed. Your mission will be to look after Harry Potter, and you might just learn something while you're at it." Yusuke stuck his tongue out at the toddler, which resulted in a specific feminine figure's oar being slammed on his head.

"That hurt, Botan!" Botan rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes, indeed you should. Have fun!" Koenma disappeared into thin air, which left people staring at where the talking toddler had been and wondering where he had gone. Yusuke made his way home to pack.

…Higurashi Shrine, Japan…

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way off the airplane. "Never again." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, looking slightly green in the face. It turned out that Inuyasha got sick on airplanes, plus there's the fact, he was allergic to the food that the flight attendant had served.

Kagome looked around for the man that they were supposed to be staying with. Soon her eyes came across a middle aged man who looked like he was a whale. "Excuse me, but are you Vernon Dursley?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you." She replied with a respectful bow.

"This way." Inuyasha said as he found the scent they were looking for. They came across a man that looked a lot like the last guy. "Pardon me, are you Vernon Dursley?" She asked.

"Yes. I suppose you are Kagome Higurashi and you are Inu Yasha?"

"Actually it's just Inuyasha."

"Right. Follow me."

They got into the car and were off to House Number Four, Privet Drive.

…4 Privet Drive, England…

Meanwhile, at the house, Harry was eating his breakfast-an orange.

"I'm home!" Vernon said as he walked into the house. When Inuyasha had stepped inside, he was immediately ambushed by a flock of owls.


	3. Secrets were revealed missed my train

Chapter 3: Secrets were revealed, missed the train

"KAGOME! Get these stinking birds off of me!" The silver haired hanyou screamed, running around like he was on fire.

A teenage boy, about 16 years old, ran downstairs at the scream. "Hedwig, Pig, Errol, get off of him! He's a guest." The boy shouted frantically.

…Harry's POV…

"Are you okay?" Harry asked the boy who had yelled.

"Feh." He said. Harry gave him a quizzical look, and the girl butted in.

"That means 'Yes, thank you very much'. He says things very strangely." Harry took another look at the boy.

"Yeah, I guess he does. Oh, are you the people who are staying with us? I'm Harry Potter."

The girl smiled warmly. "Yes, we're the ones staying with you. Thank you very much." She bowed in greeting. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha." Harry shook her hand. By then, Inuyasha had gotten up. He shook Harry's hand as they walked inside.

Harry thought that there was something strange about the boy. He had silver hair and never took his hat off. "Potter! Dudley! Inuyasha! Kagome! Come get dinner!" For once Petunia had made the food, not Harry.

"Why don't you take your hat off?" Dudley asked Inuyasha once they were all seated.

Inuyasha bristled. "I would, but I can't, okay kid?"

Dudley shrugged. "I can take it off." He said as he reached for the hat.

"NO!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted. Dudley sat back angrily. "Fine, be that way." He said heavily acting like a small child who had been scolded for doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

Inuyasha lay down on the floor; he was sharing a room with Harry, and Kagome was using the guest room. Harry walked in, "Hey, Inuyasha. What's wrong?" He asked as he saw Inuyasha lying on the floor.

"Feh. Nothing's wrong." Inuyasha fell asleep at once, still wearing his hat. After watching the hanyou (although he didn't know Inuyasha was a hanyou) for a few minutes, he decided it was time for secrets to be revealed.

Harry approached the boy cautiously, looking for any sign of movement. When there was none, he reached over and whipped the hat off, he gasped. There were two furry dog ears coming out of the top of Inuyasha's head. "What is he?" he whispered to himself. He started, footsteps? Someone was coming. He ran over to his bed and pulled his covers over him, leaving Inuyasha's hat next to him.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"THUMP!"

Inuyasha groaned as his head was forced into the ground. "Kagome! What'd you do that for?"

She pointed at the hat, "You were sleeping without your hat on! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could be found out!"

Inuyasha looked at her with pleading eyes. "I DID have my hat on."

They both looked at the sleeping boy. Harry sat up to see the two of them staring at him. "What-What'd I do? Why are you all staring at me?"

"So, Inuyasha's a half-demon?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes. We were searching for the shards of the Shikon No Tama, but we were invited to a school here, so we are going to check it out." Kagome answered.

"What school?" Harry inquired.

"Some psycho magic school called Hogwarts." Guess who that was. (If you guessed Inuyasha, you're RIGHT!)

Harry exhaled sharply. "You're going to Hogwarts? That's where I go, too!"

…King's Cross, September 1st…

"Kagome!" A pause. "KAGOME!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What!" She shot at him.

"I gotta use the BATHROOM!"

"Then go!" She said, wondering why he was just standing there.

"Well, where is it?"

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "I'll show you." They ran to the bathroom, and Kagome waited outside as Inuyasha used the bathroom. He soon came out, a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot. He shook it off and they went to the station. Right as they got in, the train started to roll.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron ran up to him, panting slightly. "The train's about to leave, we should get on." Harry looked at the barrier one more time, then followed Ron onto the train. All of the seats were full already, except for on compartment.

"Hey, you can sit with us." A boy was leaning out of the compartment, waving to him. He wove to Ron, and went to join the boy.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said to the boy. He didn't look surprised.

"I'm Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, easily catching up to the train. They ran alongside it until Harry realized they were running next to the train. He opened the door, and Inuyasha jumped in, Kagome on his back. "Hanyou." Hiei growled softly.


	4. The Train and the Sorting

Chapter 4: The Train and the Sorting

"Hn. You cannot fool me, show us your true face, if you have the guts, that is!" Hiei shouted, surprising everyone.

"HIEI!" Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Foolish hanyou. Do you think I am so stupid that I can't smell you?" Hiei said in a menacing tone.

Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, then started sniffing the air.

"Oh, so you aren't human either?" Hiei looked furious.

"Hn" He looked murderous. He aimed for a punch to the stomach, but Harry ran in front of Inuyasha.

"What are you doing, ningen?" Hiei asked, pondering the boy's stupidity.

"Don't hurt him. He's my friend." Kagome tried to hide a laugh behind a cough, but nobody was fooled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied melodramatically. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and Harry closed the compartment door.

"So, what are two youkai and a hanyou in a ningen's body doing on the Hogwarts express?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're exchange students here." That was Kurama.

"Exchange students? Why do you say that, Kurama? We're not here to learn, we're really here to…" Kuwabara was cut short as a vine shot up out of nowhere and covered his mouth.

"Learn western techniques." Kurama finished for him. Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. He looked out the window and remembered when Harry took them to get their stuff for the school year.

_Flashback: _

_Harry, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked into Ollivander's, ready to get their wands. "You, girl, you go first." Ollivander said as he appeared out of a pile of wands lying near the door. He measured her and then dove among his pile of wands, finally finding what he was looking for. "Here, try this." He said. She took the wand from him, waved it around a little, and abruptly dropped it as it covered the room in ice. _

"_Hm, try this one." She took the wand from him and nervously waved it. Almost automatically, the wand caught fire. She screamed as she threw it as far away from her as possible. Harry and Inuyasha backed away after seeing the destruction she could do. After a few more tries, which resulted in 13 monkeys, a phoenix, and a dragon coming out of the wands (Inuyasha slew the dragon immediately), she found one which emitted a few small sparks (Silver Kitsune hair, 13 inches) and bought it. _

"_Mr. Potter, would you please take the monkeys to the pet store for me? I think the phoenix wishes to stay with the girl" It was true, the phoenix had landed on Kagome's shoulder and glared at anyone who tried to come near her. Harry nodded and ran out, the monkeys and phoenix with him. After fixing the store, Inuyasha stepped forward. He was measured and set up with a wand. It knocked all of the shelves over. The second wand called the Tetsusaiga, which nearly sliced him in half. The third one made a wind tunnel a lot like Miroku's in midair. (Inuyasha stuck the Tetsusaiga into the ground and held on for dear life while Kagome hung on to him while Ollivander tried to get rid of it.) After trying all of the wands in the store, Ollivander brought one more out. Inuyasha accidentally blew up the whole store with it._

"_I have one left, but it is VERY dangerous. The hair belongs to the half dog-demon, Inuyasha. My ancestor 500 years in the past was able to grab one of his hairs while he was pinned to a tree. Do you want to try it?" Ollivander asked. Inuyasha growled at the fact that his hair had been taken without his knowledge or approval, but he nodded his head in consent. As it was his hair, it worked perfectly for him, and Inuyasha muttered something under his breath about paying for his own hair as he left the shop._

_End Flashback…_

Inuyasha took out his wand and toyed with it, looking at the 16 inch piece of wood and wondering if Ollivander had known who he was.

"Feh. That weakling human couldn't tell the difference between ningen and hanyou if the hanyou was in demon form." Kagome looked over at him.

"Still annoyed at the wand maker, huh?" At that Kurama looked over at him.

"Why would you be annoyed at the wand maker?" He asked curiously.

"He stole my HAIR! HANYOU HAIR CAN BE VERY DANGEROUS, YOU KNOW!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Your hair? Why would someone steal your hair?" Kurama asked.

"Because his father was Inutaisho, the great demon whose sword, which Inuyasha now owns, could destroy a hundred with just one strike."

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha son of Inutaisho and half-brother to Sesshomaru?" Kurama asked, in shock. "Last time I saw you was when your mother died. Don't you remember me? I'm Kurama."

Inuyasha gaped, "Kurama the fox demon that was friends with my brother?"

Kagome gasped, "Sesshy had _friends_!"

Inuyasha nodded, "Kurama was Sesshy's closest friend."

Kurama nodded, "He did care about you more, though. It's good to see that you're well, and you look so mature, well, it has been 550 something years."

Kagome gasped again, "Could you stop doing that Kagome! It sounds like you're dying!"

She glared at him. "Sesshy CARED ABOUT YOU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "HE WANTS TO KILL YOU!"

Inuyasha turned away. "Feh."

…Several very long hours later, Hogwarts…

The seven exchange students, Botan Kurama Kagome Inuyasha Hiei Yusuke and Kuwabara, walked into the Great Hall with the first years. Everyone became silent as the headmaster started talking.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I hope you all are well. I am pleased to announce that this year we have some very special students joining us. These 7 students study magic in Japan and will go through the year as 6th years, although I might change the year according to what they get on the OWL exams they will be taking next week. Their exams will be based on different eastern magics, but they will be graded like the normal tests. Anyhow, these students will be sorted first, so, here it goes!"

"Urameshi, Yusuke!" Yusuke walked up to the hat and jammed it on his head. _Hmm… where to put you, where to put you._ Yusuke jumped as the hat started to speak. _I see that in some of your life you have been cruel, which is a trait for Slytherin, but I also see that you have been heroic the last year or so. I see that you have changed, and therefore I shall put you in………………………………… _"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped as Yusuke sat down next to Harry.

"Jaganshi, Hiei!" Hiei walked up to the hat and jammed it on his head, glaring at anyone who looked at him. _What the? I've never seen a mind so evil, but……… you seem to have some human emotion…where should I PUT YOU! Well, I'll just put you with your friend. _"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. There was complete silence. Everyone had thought that the mean tempered boy would be put in Slytherin, not Gryffindor.

"Minamino, Shuuichi!" Kurama stepped up to the stool and sat down, gently putting the hat on his head. _Youko Kurama. Only once have I sorted one such like you, and I see that you would do well in…………_ "_Wait! Who is this person you speak of?" _Kurama spoke to the hat in his mind. _His name was Sirius Black………… or should I say, Kuronue? "KURONUE WAS HERE! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" _Kurama screamed in his mind at the prospect that his old partner might still be alive. _Alas, he died just a few months ago. Anyhow as I was saying, you would do well in ……………… _"GRYFFINDOR!" Kurama sat down next to Hiei, and murmured to him "Meet me in the forest after dinner."

"Kuwabara, Kazuma" Kuwabara walked up. _You aren't very smart, are you? Not smart, but I do see that you would risk your life for your friends. I now put you in……… _"GRYFFINDOR!" Kuwabara ran over to them, smiling like a puppy-dog.

"Reikai, Botan!" (5 seconds later) "HUFFLEPUFF!" She waved to her friends, than ran over to the table.

"Higurashi, Kagome!" _Interesting. I know just where you belong. _"GRYFFINDOR!" Kagome walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on Harry's other side.

"And last, Taisho , Inuyahsa!" A silence filled the room. "I mean, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha walked forward. _Yes, you would have fit quite well in Slytherin before you met Kagome, however, now you would fit better in Gryffindor. What do you think? "Do whatever you want, ya demon." …………How… How did you know that I was a demon? "I smell it all over ya." Oh well. Anyway, your new house is …………………………………… …………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………………………… _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon all the other students were sorted, and they feasted late into the night. After the banquet was over, two demons snuck outside, unseen by all.


	5. The Meeting, the Teacher, the Youkai, an...

Chapter 5: The Meeting, the Teacher, the Youkai, and Halloween

"What did you want to meet me here for?" Hiei asked.

"There is a possibility that an old partner of mine is still alive. The Sorting Hat told me about him. It also told me that he died a few months past, but I can smell him in the forest."

Hiei nodded. "Hn. What do you want to do about this?" He asked.

"I want you to cover for me so that I can meet up with him. On Halloween would be best." Kurama looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll do it, but you owe me, foxboy." As Kurama started walking away, Hiei stopped him. "Kurama, that girl, Kagome…" Kurama looked at him questioningly.

"Kagome-what?" He asked.

"Kagome… isn't human. She doesn't know it, but she's youkai. She is, more accurately, a Kitsune youkai. Keep an eye on her." Hiei walked away with Kurama close behind.

…The next morning…

"Come on, Inuyasha! We'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" He ran down the stairs, grabbed Kagome's arm, and threw her on his back as he sped off to DADA.

As they sat down in the two empty seats, the teacher came in. "SESSHY!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kurama yelled. Sesshomaru covered his ears and yelled in protest.

"You idiotic creatures, cease your incessant whining. It's annoying this Sesshomaru."

"Um, sorry, Sesshy." Sesshomaru growled.

"STOP CALLING THIS SESSHOMARU BY THAT IDIOTIC CHILDHOOD NAME! DO YOU WISH FOR DEATH BY THE HANDS OF YOUR SUPERIOR?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sorry. Uh, what SHOULD we call you, then?"

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. "Call me by my name."

Inuyasha shrugged again. "Okay, Sesshy." Sesshomaru growled again. "I MEANT Sesshomaru, not Sesshy. That's what you called me when you were a little kid, for god's sake! You constantly give me headaches, I should just kill you now and be done with it. As for everyone who doesn't know, I am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands." A silence greeted this statement.

"Uh, Sesshy? I don't really think that they know about the western lands, or really care who the lord is." Inuyasha said doubtfully. Sesshomaru was next to him in an instant.

"Do you want me to cut a hole in you?" Sesshomaru asked with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

Inuyasha just smiled, "I wonder what Rin would think if she knew you'd said that."

As if right on cue, Rin walked in. "Lord Sesshomaru? Can I go pick some flowers please?" She asked politely.

Sesshomaru calmed down. "Of course you can."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, little brother. I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt this Sesshomaru or Rin, although this Sesshomaru doubts you could get near enough to try. Is it a deal?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Deal."

"Now, today I will be showing you the fox-demon." At this Kurama gasped.

Sesshy nodded to him. "I have brought a young one with me to show you what they look like." He walked outside for a moment, and returned with a beaming Shippo on his shoulder.

"SHIPPO!"

"KAGOME!"

"RUNT!"

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru and Kurama watched as Kagome and Inuyasha greeted their little friend. "Great surprise for them, Sesshy." Kurama muttered to him under his breath.

"Thank you, Youko. Oh, and it is good to see you again." Sesshy replied.

"You too, Sesshomaru."

The two friends looked up at a scream. "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shippo screamed as Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail.

"Hey Inuyasha what are ya doing? SIT! SIT! SIT! **_SIIIIIT!_**" Inuyasha let go of Shippo, who jumped on Kagome's shoulder, and when he was done being sat, his head had gone right through the stone floor and was sticking out of the ceiling in the room below.

"Here, let me help you." Sesshy pulled him out and repaired the floor, all while instructing Kurama to make a medicine for Inuyasha. Kurama rubbed his ointment on Inuyasha's forehead, and it glowed white and automatically started to heal.

"Thanks, Sesshy. I'm glad you're here. Wait, how are you here?" Kagome said.

"I am a demon, I lived." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here." He said, giving Inuyasha a shard of the Shikon No Tama.

"Wh...Where did you get this?" He asked Sesshy. "I stole it from Naraku a short time before you came here." He said emotionlessly.

"Um, thanks, I guess." He ran over to Kagome and she put the shard on her necklace.

………..a while later…………..

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha walked to lunch together after a few uneventful classes.

"KAGOME!" A girl screamed, running up to her.

"SANGO, MIROKU!" Sango and Miroku grinned as their old friend ran up to them. "How did you get here?" Kagome asked her two friends as Sango hit Miroku with her boomerang.

"Uh, Sango? That's got to be unhealthy for him." She said, watching the monk try to get up, to only be knocked down again by Sango.

"So?" She asked, grinning devilishly.

"I'm glad you care." Said a half-dead Miroku.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" Kurama walked over to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Kagome grinned at him, "Of course. You were in our train compartment, right? These people are Sango, the demon exterminator, Miroku, a less-than-pure monk, and Shippo the kitsune demon."

"It is nice to meet you all. For those of you who weren't there, I'm Shuuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama." Kurama sat down next to Kagome and they ate their lunch in peace.

For a while, anyway. "So, more Gryffindor scum. I should have known." Malfoy had come up behind them with a smirk on his face.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "You may think you're so great, but you're really just a worthless piece of junk."

Malfoy glowered at the insult, and in a split second he had her by the neck and had pushed her against the wall. Inuyasha got up and was about to pull out the Tetsusaiga when Kurama rose and touched him lightly. A minute later he was covered in vines that bound him to the wall.

Kurama gently pried Kagome away, "Let's get to class." He suggested with a slight smile.

"Okay." Kagome replied. They walked off together, leaving a shocked Inuyasha with his sword still out of its sheath, Sango smiling devilishly, a jealous monk, and a confused Shippo.

"Where's Kagome going?" Shippo asked.

"We have Herbology next. This should be easy." Kurama said, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, I just hope that they don't have anything too dangerous." She replied absentmindedly.

Kurama smiled, "Trust me, nothing too dangerous. What are you thinking about?"

She paused, "I was just wondering how Sango and Miroku got here. They're not exactly from around here." That was definitely an understatement, by about 500 years and a few continents. A minute later they reached the Herbology classroom.

"Welcome, today you will be learning about the rare silver rose plant. Can anyone tell me about it?" Professor Sprout asked as soon as they were all seated. Kurama's hand shot up in the air a second before Hermione's. "Yes, Minamino?" Hermione put her hand down in disappointment, glaring at Kurama.

Kurama automatically went off into a detailed explanation about the silver rose, leaving everyone staring. 20 minutes later, Kurama came to a halt.

"Well, Minamino, it appears that you know more about this plant than I do. 50 points to Gryffindor for passing the teacher in your knowledge. Good job. As we do not have a silver rose plant, you may talk among yourselves for the next ten minutes." Kurama raised his hand again. "Yes, Minamino?"

Kurama took a seed from his hair. "I happen to have a silver rose seed with me. Perhaps we could work with it." Sprout looked doubtful, but agreed to let him use a small pot in the corner. Kurama planted his seed and brought it to life. He picked one of the roses and put it in his hair. Kurama and Kagome then headed off to Potions class.

"Hello students. I see that Mr. Potter has somehow managed to get back into Potions class. I'm surprised. 5 points from Gryffindor. Minamino, Higurashi, you're late. Another 10 points from Gryffindor. Take your seats." They looked around and sat down at an empty table.

"Today we will be making a revival potion. It can revive the dead, though I highly doubt that any of you will accomplish it, not even Granger." Hermione was furious. "The instructions are on the board, the items in the cupboard. Begin." Kagome was shocked to find out that Kurama knew how to make this potion. "It's actually pretty easy. Now add the bloodroot." Kurama whispered in an undertone. Soon Kagome and Kurama were finished with their potion. Snape came over, eager to test it.

"Now, class, we will test this potion to see if it is correct, which it probably isn't." Snape took the potion and poured it down a dead mouse's throat. In less than a second, the mouse was scurrying around again, trying to find a way out of the dungeon. "It… It worked? Not even I can do that potion correctly. Minamino must have cheated. 10 points from Gryffindor for cheating, and another 10 for lying to a teacher. Dismissed."

When Kagome and Kurama were out of the classroom, Kagome burst, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! WE DID **NOT** CHEAT, AND WE DID **NOT **LIE TO HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE COULD BE SO COLD-HEARTED, SO SELFISH!"

When Kagome stopped yelling, Kurama stepped forward. "Lets go to our next class." He said, hugging her gently.

"Thanks, Kurama." She whispered.

Soon it was a week before Halloween, and notices went up all over the school. "Halloween DANCE!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome walked up to the board he was staring at and read the message written on it.

"A Halloween dance?" Kurama asked, coming up behind her. "That's a little strange. It says here that all students fourth year and up have to attend, no exceptions. I wonder what Hiei will think of this. Actually, I'd rather not know."

That night, Kurama had a strange dream.

_Flashback:_

_Kurama was watching as his sister sparred with Kuronue. She had never been as good with her katana as he was, and was being easily overwhelmed. _

"_Kuronue, I think Kiyoshi has had enough." It was true, she was panting heavily. Kuronue muttered an apology and helped her up._

"_Are you okay, Kiyoshi?" Kuronue asked. She nodded as she walked over to her brother. _

"_How did I do, Kurama?" She asked her twin brother._

"_Just as horrible as last time." The fox replied._

"_Thanks……HEY! KURAMA YOU LITTLE……" As Kiyoshi chased after her brother, Kuronue laughed his head off at the two kitsunes. None of them saw the miko with long black hair sneak up behind them._

"_DIE, DEMON!" A miko shot the arrow that had killed Kiyoshi. As she lay bleeding, Kurama swore to avenge the death that the miko had caused. He swore that he would kill Kikyo._

_End Flashback._

Kurama woke up, sweating. He whispered one word before passing out on the floor.

"Kiyoshi."


	6. How Kagome Became a Demon

Chapter 6: How Kagome became a demon.

Kagome was in the Forbidden Forest, thinking.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome sat in the middle of Inuyasha's Forest and relaxed as a bright light consumed her. Inuyasha, who had been sitting next to her, jumped up at once._

"_KAGOME!"_

_**Kagome was surrounded by a bright white light, and saw a woman in the distance.**_

"_**Midoriko?"**_

"_**While I would normally ask for what you wish, there is something else that I must do, but I need your help."**_

"_**What do I have to do?"**_

"_**You must wish for me to reveal your true form."**_

"_**Okay, then I wish you would reveal my true form."**_

_**A soft blue light surrounded Midoriko, and it snaked around Kagome and disappeared.**_

"**_I… remember..." Kagome whispered. Midoriko smirked._**

"**_Farewell, Kagome." She said as the world dissolved into mist._**

_Kagome blinked and she was standing next to Inuyasha._

"_The Shikon no Tama has been purified." She whispered to the wind. Kagome turned around and walked toward the village, leaving Inuyasha staring._

"_KAGOME! YOU SMELL LIKE A KITSUNE!" Shippo yelled as Kagome walked into the village. _

"_Can I see your demon form, Kagome?" Shippo asked._

"……… _**Midoriko?"**_

"_**Oh, right. Just picture yourself as a demon."**_

_Nothing happened._

"_**It didn't work, Midoriko."**_

"_**Uhh… try to melt into your true form."**_

_Nothing happened._

_**One hour later…**_

"_**I've got it!" Midoriko took something out of a pocket and threw it at Kagome. As she raised her hands to catch it, it dissolved into her.**_

"_**Now try."**_

_Kagome's hair grew longer and turned silver. Her ears became like Inuyasha's, and she had long claws and fangs. Her eyes turned gold as Shippo watched in awe._

_End Flashback._

She sat back and transformed. Just then Kurama and Hiei walked out of the trees.

"Ki… Kiyoshi?"

"Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi looked up and was shocked to see Kurama and Hiei watching her.

"I… I can explain." She stuttered.

"Kiyoshi!" Kurama ran to her and wrapped his arms around his sister as he changed into Yoko. Kiyoshi was shocked to say the least.

"Kurama? I'm so glad that you're alive. Who's your friend?" She said, looking pointedly at Hiei.

"Oh, Kiyoshi this is Hiei, Hiei this is my sister Kiyoshi, also known as Kiyo-chan, or just Kiyo." He replied, knowing that Hiei wouldn't introduce himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiei." Kiyoshi said, shaking his hand. They just stood there for a minute, each trying to look into each others pasts. Kiyoshi yawned.

"Well, I'd better get to bed. Oh, and by the way, call me Kagome." She smirked at the look on Kurama's face as she changed back into Kagome.

When she got back to the dorm, she collapsed on her bed, closed her eyes, and fell into the endless chasm of sleep.

**Dream Sequence:**

**Kagome, Kurama, and Hiei were all in a room. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna were also there.**

"**I want the jewel shards…" Naraku hissed.**

**It was a full out battle. Kurama took care of Kanna, and Hiei had swiftly beheaded Kagura and turned to watch Kagome.**

"**NARAKU!" Kagome shifted into her demon form and slashed out at him. "I'll kill you!" Naraku lashed out at her and she jumped back.**

"**Kiyoshi! Use your Shadow Sword!" Kurama shouted. Kiyoshi nodded and a black sword that seemed to have no exact shape formed in her hand.**

**She lashed out with her newly acquired sword. She sliced off Naraku's left arm. Naraku clutched to the stump and growled.**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kiyoshi screamed as Naraku put his tentacle through her, narrowly missing piercing her heart. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious.**

**Kurama ran to her as Hiei walked forward, growling softly. He stood in front of Naraku.**

"**You hurt her, you pathetic half-breed. You hurt her, and now you will PAY!" Naraku's eyes widened as the bandages burned off Hiei's arm.**

"**Dragon…"**

**Naraku's eyes widened even more.**

"**of the…"**

**He started to back away.**

"**Darkness…"**

**He stumbled, barely keeping himself from running.**

"**FLAME!"**

**Naraku panicked and ran away, but Hiei's dragon devoured him immediately. Hiei walked over to Kagome and collapsed next to her.**

**End Dream Sequence**

Kagome woke up, sweating. She went into the common room for a glass of water, and was surprised to see Hiei and Kurama sitting in the common room, talking. When Hiei and Kagome's eyes met, they blushed, both remembering the dream. Kurama, seeing this, inwardly smirked.

'Well, well. Maybe with a little kitsune help I'll have a new brother-in-law by the end of the year.' Kurama faked a yawn.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said he walked over and opened the door to the boys' dormitory. Closing it behind him, he put some of his power into growing plants on the inside of all the exits. He make them strong enough that not even Hiei could break them down, and went up to bed. Hopefully Hiei would open up to her.

They sat there for a few minutes before Kagome yawned.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Hiei." Kagome went to the girls' dormitory and tried to open the door.

"It won't budge!" Hiei came up to look at it. Trying the door a few times, then taking out his katana and slashing at it, the door wouldn't budge. Hiei ran downstairs and tried the door to the boys' dorm. It too was locked. Kagome tried the portrait. It was stuck, also. They were trapped. Minutes passed in silence.

"Well… When I was born in this human body that I now occupy, I lost my memory due to the body having the powers of a miko. My life was just about normal until my fifteenth birthday." Kagome said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hiei asked.

"I want to. Anyway, I was pulled down a well by a centipede youkai. When I got out, I was in feudal Japan. I saw a boy pinned to a tree…" She told Hiei her story and then they fell back into silence. Kagome shifted nervously.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"I was born in the ice world in Makai. My mother was an ice demon, and my father a fire demon. When I was born, they dropped me from the skies, trying to kill me as I was the son of fire and ice, the Forbidden One." Hiei spoke of all the pain and hardship of his life, and by the time he finished, Kagome was curled up next to him, asleep, with a trace of tears on her face. Hiei looked fondly at the girl that managed to get him to open his heart, and fell into a light sleep next to her.

…The next morning…

Kurama came downstairs to see Kagome and Hiei, asleep on the couch. Kurama realized with a shock that Hiei's arms were around Kagome.

"Hiei, Kagome, wake up…"

"Hiei, Kagome, wake up…"

"Hiei, Kagome, WAKE UP!"

"KAGOME! ODEN! HIEI! SWEET SNOW!" That got them up.

"Where!" They said in unison. Realizing where his arms were, a pink tinge went across Hiei's face and he looked away.

"Hn." He said, blushing.

"There is none. I was just waking you up. Sooo… did you have fun last night?" Kurama smirked. Kagome flushed red.

"THAT WAS YOU? I WILL KILL YOU, KURAMA!" and so she proceeded to chase her brother around the room with her Shadow Sword drawn. Her phoenix, who she had fondly named Kage due to his pitch black feathers with silver lining, squawked as she nearly sliced right through the poor bird. After fifteen minutes of amusedly watching from the sidelines, Hiei stopped Kagome.

"Aww, Hiei-kun, I wanted to kill Kurama!" She said in a low voice, giving him Shippo's famous "Fox eyes". Hiei sighed.

"Next time. Let's go to breakfast." He said.

"Okay! Hey, where's Kurama?" She asked.

"He escaped while we were talking."

"Oh. Well, what are we waiting for?" Kagome took Hiei's hand and dragged him down to breakfast.

"Kagome-sama, where have you been lately? We have barely seen your divine face at all." Miroku said, causing Sango to slam him in the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"MIROKU! Stop that! I've been… around."

"Ah, so I see. So, when are we expecting?" He replied.

"Expecting what?"

"Why, the baby of course. We can all see that you've been getting around with Hiei here." He stated.

"MIROKU! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"And I think I will join you." Hiei growled through gritted teeth, his hand on his katana. Miroku gulped audibly.

"Um… I gotta go do… um… something as far away from you as possible." He said nervously. The bell rang.

"Okay, bye now!" He ran off as fast as he could. Kagome and Hiei went to leave, but suddenly Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"Naraku."


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

I edited chapter four slightly, it's not much different, don't bother rereading it, and read my poem! NOBODY HAS! sob

Also, be expecting the next chapter soon. I've been writing it by skipping lunch and going to my school's library every day, that's why it's going so slow, also, expect a bit of hiei/kag action coming!


	8. Sou'unga the Sword of Destruction

**NOTE:KAGOME IS KIYOSHI! REMEMBER THAT!**

Chapter 7:Sou'unga

Kiyoshi, Hiei, and Kurama ran out of the castle and took off to find Naraku. They ran for three days strait, until Kagome's legs were burning.

"Can… we…-pant- stop…-pant- for…. a… minute-pant, pant, pant-?" Kiyoshi asked as she turned into her demon form. Kurama expected Hiei to say something, but, surprisingly, he only picked her up and continued running. Kiyoshi blushed.

"Thanks, Hiei." She said once she caught her breath, clinging on to him for dear life. Hiei was about to say something when they came to a halt, surrounded by about 100 A-class youkai. The three youkai prepared for battle. Hiei drew his sword, Kurama his rose whip, and Kiyoshi her shadow sword.

A few minutes later, they were back running. They came across a house, and Kiyoshi sensed Naraku inside. The three of them walked in cautiously. Kiyoshi spotted Naraku, Kagura and Kanna. Hiei and Kurama ran over and killed them.

"I wantssss the jewel shardsss." Naraku hissed.

"Naraku!" Kiyoshi shifted into her demon form and lashed out at him.

"Kiyoshi! Use your shadow sword!" Kurama shouted. Kiyoshi nodded. She jumped up and severed Naraku's arm. He growled and readied one of his tentacles. She screamed as it narrowly missed her heart. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Kurama ran towards her as Hiei walked forward, growling softly.

"You hurt her, you pathetic half breed. You hurt her, and now you will PAY!" Naraku's eyes widened as Hiei's bandages fell to the floor in flames.

"Dragon…"

Naraku's eyes widened even more.

"Of the…"

He started to back away.

"Darkness…"

He stumbled, barely keeping himself from running.

"FLAME!"

He panicked and tried to run, but soon became a pile of ash. Hiei walked over to Kagome and collapsed. Kurama sighed. It looked like he had to carry both of them. He picked them up and dragged them out the door.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Kiyoshi looked around, taking in her surroundings._

"_You are Kiyoshi, am I correct?" Kiyoshi spun around to come face to face with InuTaisho._

"_You're dead!" She exclaimed, looking on in shock. InuTaisho smiled._

"_I am. This is but a dream. I am here to give you this sword. I'm sure you remember Sou'unga?" He held the sword out to her._

"_But doesn't Sou'unga have an evil spirit within it that can bring any human to kill?" she asked._

"_I will train you in the way to properly use the Sou'unga so that it doesn't control you. Also you are the only one who can wield it. If you were just a miko it would still be able to control you. However, as you are a demonmiko, you can resist its lure." he replied._

"_Alright. Let's get started then." Kiyoshi was surprised to learn that no matter how long she slept it would be like a normal night. InuTaisho taught her swordsmanship, and to zap the sword with her miko powers every time it disobeyed her. A few months later, InuTaisho came up to her._

"_Kiyoshi, I believe that you have completed your training. In about five minutes you will wake up. Go into the center of the forest and Sou'unga will be there for you. When you first touch it put all of your energy into it, If it's enough, the sword will accept you and obey you." _

_End Dream Sequence._

Kiyoshi woke up, panting. She ran past a startled Kurama and headed out to the forest.

"Hiei, follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Kurama ordered, worried about his little sister.

'If she gets hurt, I will kill him, Kiyoshi, what are you doing?'

"Hn." Hiei ran off.

'If she's hurt in any way, the fox will kill me. Kurama is violent when it comes to his sister's safety. I don't want to die by the hands of a kitsune in a human body. Kiyoshi, don't die, for both of our sakes.'

Kiyoshi walked on for many hours, thinking about the nice soft bed she had left behind.

'Why did I agree to do this?' She asked herself. A few minutes later she came across a clearing. In the center was a sword pulsing with a slight red light.

"There it is. The Sou'unga. Well, I might as well just get it over with." She shook her head.

"Great, now I'm speaking to myself." She walked towards the sword. Coming to a stop before it, she picked it up and slid it out of its sheath. Concentrating her energy, she thrust it all into the sword. She screamed as a blue glow surrounded her, when it died down, she was standing there in her demon form, the stone on the hilt of the sword no longer pink or red, but a dark blue. She sheathed the sword and collapsed from exhaustion, not even noticing when a figure wearing black dashed out and caught her.

Kiyoshi woke up to realize that she was still in the forest, and that Hiei was lying next to her, his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She shifted, sitting up, and causing Hiei to stir.

"Kiyoshi, you're awake?" He asked, sounding mildly surprised. "When did you wake up?"

"I've only been awake for about one minute." She replied.

"You had me worried. I thought you were going to die." Kiyoshi smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Hiei's eyes widened. Kiyoshi blushed and looked away, suddenly finding the trees very interesting.

"Kiyoshi…" he whispered. He crushed his lips against hers. Kiyoshi's arms found themselves around his neck, as his found their way around her waist.

"Kiyoshi! Hiei! Where are you!" Hiei broke away reluctantly at the sound of Kurama's voice and jumped into a tree, leaving Kiyoshi standing under the tree, mock glaring at him.

"Kiyoshi, there you are! Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked, running up to her. Kiyoshi pointed up. Kurama smiled.

"I see. Why don't you come down here, Hiei?" Hiei appeared next to Kiyoshi and put his arm around her waist. Hiei glared at Kurama.

"What do you want, fox?" Kurama smiled and noticed the sword by Kiyoshi's waist.

"What's that?" he asked, indicating the sword.

"This is my sword, Sou'unga. It's the reason I came out here." She replied.

"The legendary sword of destruction?" Kurama asked.

"Hai. Let's get back to the castle before someone realizes we're missing."

When they got back to the castle, Hiei led Kiyoshi to an empty room.

"What're we here for?" She asked.

"We have unfinished business." He replied as his lips descended upon hers. After a minute she broke the kiss.

"Hiei, what do you think of me? Are you serious or are you just playing with me? I don't like it when people play with my feelings, and…." Hiei silenced her with a kiss.

"I can assure you that I am completely serious about my love for you. Unlike the fox, I don't play around." Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad, and I am serious as well." Hiei smiled, a smile reserved only for her.

"We had better get back before Kurama comes looking for us." They headed towards the hall, but were stopped as they saw a horrible sight. A girl with red hair and a boy with red hair hung from twin ropes attached to the ceiling. They were dead. In fancy letters, writing appeared on the wall in red.

"It's blood." Hiei muttered.

"_His friends die one by one. Eventually he has nobody left. Where all else has failed this will succeed. Where all others have died I will live. Be warned, your foolish attempts to save are futile. I am God, I am Satan."_

"Well, that's encouraging."

"Yeah."


	9. Author's Note II MUST READ

Authors Note II

Okay, I've finished revising so I will now continue updating the actual story. I suggest you reread chapters 1-7, I have put in some things you might not understand in the future. Sorry for the extremely long wait, I lost the revised papers, so I needed to find them before I could do anything else. JA!

PAIRING VOTE

candidates

Kuronue/Kurama

Sesshomaru/Kurama

Sango/Kurama

Sango/Yusuke

Sango/Inuyasha

Sango/Miroku

Miroku/Botan

Miroku/Hermione

Hermione/Inuyasha

Hermione/Koenma

Koenma/Botan

Koenma/Keiko

Keiko/Sesshomaru

Keiko/Yusuke

Yusuke/Botan

Botan/Inuyasha

Vote!

Please!


	10. And a New Twist Appears at Last

IM BAAAAAAAAACK

kinda lost inspiration for a while but im back now and am continuing

the votes:

Kuronue/Kurama---------------IIIIIII WINNER

Sesshomaru/Kurama-----------II

Sango/Kurama-------------------IIIIII

Sango/Yusuke-------------------I

Sango/Inuyasha-------------------I

Sango/Miroku--------------------- IIIIIIIIII WINNER

Miroku/Botan---------------------II

Miroku/Hermione-----------------IIII

Hermione/Inuyasha---------------IIIII WINNER

Hermione/Koenma----------------I

Koenma/Botan---------------------II

Koenma/Keiko---------------------I

Keiko/Sesshomaru----------------I

Keiko/Yusuke---------------------IIIIIIIII WINNER

Yusuke/Botan---------------------III

Botan/Inuyasha--------------------IIII

NOTICE-ONLY PAIRINGS THAT GOT 5 OR MORE VOTES WERE ELIGIBLE. OTHERS WHO ARE NOT PAIRED UP WILL BE PAIRED HOWEVER I FEEL LIKE IT XD

the pairings are now kur/kuro san/mir and herm/inu and kei/yus. NOTE- in order to please my anti yaoi people this will NOT be yaoi, but instead an interesting twist will make kur/kuro into a male/female relationship. BWAHAHA I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT WITH THIS STORY I RULE THE WORLD! Jking, but I hope that makes u all satisfied XD ok heres the actual story

NONEXISTANT PAGE BREAK LALALALA LALALA HAHAHAHHA BWAHAHAHA

Kuronue had no idea how much time had passed since she had "died". No longer able to transform into Sirius Black, he now wandered the forest in her true form. It all started a few months ago, when she fell through the veil. Kuronue had only revealed her true form to two people before, her mate, Yoko Kurama, and his sister, Yoko Kiyoshi. Kuronue was the only child of the ruler of the bat demons, and as such was unfit to rule as a woman. As soon as Kuronue's father set eyes on her, his rage erupted, and he set about to find a way to make her into a man. He soon came across an ancient pendant, and bought it off a fox demon in the black market. From that day forth, the spell on the pendant changed her form to that of a boy.

The veil at the Department of Mysteries was a truly mysterious thing, indeed. As soon as he passed through it, the curse upon the pendant was broken and she returned to her true form. The downside to this was that she was now no longer Sirius Black, and her only child would never see her again.

Kuronue pulled out a small pocket picture and looked at it sadly. It portrayed Sirius Black standing with Harry Potter and grinning as Harry tried to slip out of the picture.

'I wonder what Harry would think if he knew he wasn't really Harry Potter, but instead Yoko Hiroshi, son of Yoko Kurama and Yoko Kuronue, who also happened to be his godfather. Heh, he'd prolly destroy the whole forest if he heard that.'

You see, when Kuronue was killed, she used the same technique as Kurama to put her soul in a human's body, but made two fatal mistakes. The first was that the power of the pendant wasn't overpowered by physical boundaries, and when her soul was put in the human's body she was born a male, and that her unborn child would not be able to follow her. Instead she was able to send her child's soul to the body of a human in the future, where her child would be born at a time when she would be old enough to take care of her child. As soon as she entered Hogwarts it was apparent to her who would be the one to have her child.

It happened on the train. An 11 year old Sirius Black first met an 11 year old James Potter. At first glance Kuronue knew James was to be her child's father in the future. Soon after she met her child's future mother, a woman named Lily Evans. Just by looking at the two she knew it was unlikely that the two would get together in the future, and thus took it upon herself to make it happen.

Everything went according to plan, and now Harry Potter was alive and well. The only thing that went haywire was that now Kuronue couldn't even visit her son. Holding the picture to her chest, she sat in silence and lamented.

A rustle of leaves caught her attention and she sprang up into a nearby tree, her large black wings spreading to give her the height she needed as she looked down upon her intruder. The ones who invaded her privacy were a long-haired redheaded boy and a young girl.

"I would appreciate it if you just came out, we can sense you anyway so what's the point of hiding?" the redhead said in a calm voice.

"Hmph, you seem a bit calm for someone in the face of a demon, you're interesting." Kuronue jumped down from the tree and stood, smirking slightly.

"KURO-CHAN!" Kuronue sweatdropped at the loud exclamation.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! AND ONLY KIYO-CHAN AND KURA-KUN ARE ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" Kuronue was now nearly fuming in anger. Not only had these humans ruined her awesome entrance, but they dared to call her by the name that she only permitted her family to use.

"Kuro-chan..." The redhead was now hugging her. Kuronue shoved him away, bright red.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I HAVE A MATE AND CHILD SO STOP HUGGING ME LIKE THAT!" Kuronue was now bright red. The redhead sighed.

"Ok, Kiyo-chan, do it." The redhead said to the girl.

"Are you sure, Kura-kun?" She asked. Kuronue's eyes widened.

'Is it possible? Could Kiyoshi and Kurama have survived as well? Kuronue's heart filled with hope as she watched to see what would happen next. The girl who could be Kiyoshi pulled out a sword and chanted a demon spell before thrusting it through the possible Kurama's heart. A great light surrounded him, and Kuronue watched in awe as his Kurama appeared before him. Once again she was embraced by the man she now knew was her Kura-kun.

"Kurama, it's really you, right? I'm not dreaming?" Kurama smiled

"Of course, my dear Kuro-chan." Kuronue then remembered a vital fact- Kurama did not know she was with child when she died.

"Kurama, I have something important to tell you." She said nervously. "Harry Potter, is your son, Yoko Hiroshi."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"_The four of you will be going to a magical school named Hogwarts in order to investigate the strange power levels that have been rising there lately. Previously there was only small hardly noticeable amounts of youki in the air there, no doubt due to all the wizards around, but now the power levels have escalated a great amount. Oh, and perhaps while you are there you may discover a few life-changing things."_

"He knew. Koenma-sama knew that you two were here and thats why he sent us. That meddling old toddler! Remind me to thank him when we get back." Kiyoshi smiled as the two embraced again, tears rolling down their faces.

END OF CHAPTER

So how was the twist? Was it odd enough? Original? I can never tell what with all the ff I read. T.T

Well, REVIEW NOW!


End file.
